User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013- September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014- December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015- February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015- April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 Talk Page Start RE:Trip You may not get this until you're back, but I'm glad to hear everything's going great, and I'll be praying for you and your group. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:38, June 30, 2015 (UTC) The joy of useless facts Just discovered that Bloomer in your home state is apparently the "Rope Jump Capital of the World". Hope you're having a 'swinging' time too. :D Alex Jiskran 19:50, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Prophet I'm going to get working on the prophet again, so I was thinking I could use a bit of your input in the next issue, whenever you get the chance. Just let me know! :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 07:41, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ckckckckckckckckckckckckckck Hai ^_^ long time no see. I was just wondering what was permitted at the quidditch games...in the stands...i.e. what sorts of support were barred...like, say, would harmless vertical lightshows be permitted? 22:48, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back! I hope you had a great trip! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:04, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Warning BreezieCat ~ Lovable Red 01:16, July 6, 2015 (UTC) that's my firsttime talking about it, so i don't know where or how you got the second time from, so i mean yeah. It's pretty ridiculous if you look at it because no one talked to me about it before because this was my first time ever talking about it, i wouldn't make the same discussion twice. So i don't know how you get someone talked to you about this before um no no one hasn't, because I never did. BreezieCat ~ Lovable Red 01:22, July 6, 2015 (UTC) it's fine really I'll apologize once i get back on into chat after two hours. I admit that I was wrong. Welcome Home! Welcome back, Ck! I missed you SO much. I didn't think you'd be on until sometime tomorrow! You know? Some other time of day when I'm not around yet. :P once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 05:10, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Melinda and Charity It seems like their conversations always start out so well...and then end so badly. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:41, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Right...the unicorn that can't talk and that's an animal. That's why they end up screaming at each other every conversation. I suppose at least in Charity's mind...it is. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:45, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Report I wrote up a report from Jac on the mission while you were gone and put it on Renee's desk in her Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:54, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Re Thanks for the reminder! I will try to remember that in the future. Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 20:44, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch That was the plan...I'm doing my best to follow your timeline. Once we know who won I'll also update my bracket graphic and post the new one. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:40, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, with the last set, Jisk's finished on time and mine was a day late because I was waiting for a seeker to post that had been inactive for a couple days, but I really wanted both teams to have a fair shot. I don't think that'll be an issue this time around. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:45, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Actually... I just realized that I said I'd see you tomorrow, but I'm actually going for a long weekend away with my Mum and brother so I won't be around until Tuesday, unless I pop in before I go tomorrow. Sorry, I forgot xD I'll have to talk to you about it next week then :D ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:04, July 8, 2015 (UTC) RP? If you're still around I thought maybe we could RP Elle and Aydan at the Quidditch World Cup? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:40, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Deleting some chars? c: Hiiiiiiiiii Ck c: In retrospect I should've pmed you rather than leaving a message on your talk page but ah well, I'll take it into account for the future c: I was wondering if you could delete Diego Itō, Zesiro Okello and Skylar Stravos if it's not too much trouble! Many thanks c: RP Yeah...well we can always leave that open for a week and give at least possibly Echo and Emma time to post and Rp... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:42, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Ferlen and Rose would come, but again self-RP. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:45, July 9, 2015 (UTC)